Ein Jahrestag mit Folgen
by Gullnick
Summary: Kate wird angeschossen mit ungeahnten Folgen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hier ist der erste Teil meiner neuen Geschichte. Die Geschichte habe ich angefangen zu schreiben, bevor Kate in der Serie angeschossen wurde, deswegen ist es anders. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Idee.**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie Castle. Alle, nicht in der Serie vorkommenden Personen gehören mir.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

Der erfolgreiche Krimi-Autor Richard Castle öffnete die Tür zu dem Loft, welches er mit seiner 19-jährigen Tochter Alexis und seiner Mutter Martha teilte. Er kam gerade von seinem „zweite" Arbeitsplatz zurück: Er war Berater bei der New Yorker Polizei.

„Du bist früh zu Hause, Dad.", sagte Alexis, die auf dem Sofa saß und für die Schule lernte. Als ihr Vater nicht antwortete, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Dad, was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie ihm sah.

„Beckett.", war alles, das wer sagen konnte. Alexis ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn. Doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist? Warum hast du überall Blut? Bist du verletzt?", fragte Alexis besorgt, als sie sah, dass das einst schneeweiße Hemd ihres Vaters mit Blut beschmutzt war. Er antwortete nicht; er stand einfach nur am Eingang und bewegte sich nicht. Alexis schob ihm zum Badezimmer, damit er sich duschen und umziehen konnte. Als er unter der Dusche stand, ging Alexis zurück ins Schlafzimmer und nahm das Handy aus seiner Hosentasche. Normalerweise würde sie so etwas nicht machen, aber sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihren Vater.

„Hey Castle, wie geht es dir?", fragte die männliche Stimme mit spanischem Akzent, die das Telefonat beantwortete.

„Detective Esposito, hier ist Alexis.", grüßte sie den Mann.

„Alexis, was kann ich für dich tun und warum hast du das Handy von deinem Vater?"

„Dad ist gerade eben nach Hause gekommen. Er war blutüberströmt und hat kein Wort gesagt. Außer Beckett. Er duscht momentan. Ich habe ihn noch nie so gesehen. Können Sie mir bitte sagen, was passiert ist? Ich mach mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

"Alexis, mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Deinem Vater geht es gut. Ihm ist nichts passiert."

„Aber was ist dann passiert? Warum hat er überall Blut?"

„Dein Vater und Beckett waren auf dem Weg um einen Augenzeugen zu befragen, als sie in einen Überfall gerieten, der schief lief. Einige Gangmitglieder waren gerade auf der Flucht vom einen Supermarkt, den sie überfallen hatten. Sie haben mit einer Schießerei angefangen. Beckett war denen im Weg. Sie wurde angeschossen und dein Vater hat erste Hilfe geleistet. Er hat alles getan um ihr Leben zu retten.", erklärte Esposito.

„Oh Gott, wie geht es ihr?"

„Das ist schwer zu sagen. Sie wurde gleich ins Krankenhaus gebracht und wird momentan operiert. Wir wissen noch nicht, ob sie durchkommt."

„Danke für die Informationen. Können Sie mir sagen, in welchem Krankenhaus sie liegt? Ich bin mir sicher, Dad möchte sie besuchen."

Esposito gab ihr die Adresse und beendete den Anruf. Sie ging zurück in das Schlafzimmer von ihrem Vater, wo dieser im Bademantel auf dem Bett saß. „Dad, alles wird gut werden. Detective Beckett wird es schaffen. Und jetzt zieh dich an, das Taxi wartet." Alexis ging hinaus und in ihr eigenes Zimmer, wo sie ihre Tasche und Jacke holte. Als sie wieder unten war, wartete ihr Vater bereits an der Tür und sah immer noch furchtbar aus.

„Wie?", war alles was Castle nach einigen Minuten sagen konnte.

„Ich habe Detective Esposito angerufen, als du duschen warst. Er hat mir gesagt, was du für Detective Beckett getan hast und in welchem Krankenhaus sie ist. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du bei ihr sein möchtest um Neuigkeiten aus erster Hand zu erfahren."

„Danke Pumpkin."

~ CB ~ CB ~

Als sie am Krankenhaus ankamen, wurden sie zum Wartezimmer gebracht, wo bereits Esposito und Ryan auf Neuigkeiten warteten.

„Hey Castle, wie geht es dir?", fragte Ryan, als er die beiden kommen sah.

„Mir ging es schon besser. Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten?", fragte Castle.

„Leider noch nicht, aber das könnte auch ein gutes Zeichen sein. Lanie ist auf dem Weg hierher, sie wird sicherlich etwas in Erfahrung bringen. Wir haben auch versucht Beckett's Vater zu erreichen. Aber der scheint momentan nicht zu Hause zu sein. Wir haben eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass er zurückrufen soll.", erklärte Ryan.

„Also sitzen wir jetzt hier herum und warten?", fragte Castle.

„Das ist alles, was wir machen können. Um Beckett wird sich gut gekümmert. Es wird alles getan um ihr zu helfen."

Alexis brachte ihren Vater zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihn um auf Neuigkeiten zu warten.

Ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten später kam Lanie und ging direkt zu Esposito.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert, Javi? Wie konnte sie angeschossen werden?", wollte Lanie wissen.

„Wir wissen nicht genau, was passiert ist. Wir waren nicht bei ihr, als sie angeschossen wurde. Es sollte eine ganz normale Zeugenbefragung werden.", sagte Esposito um Lanie zu beruhigen.

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zurück zum Wagen, als wir an einem Supermarkt vorbei kamen. Ich nehme an, da hatte gerade ein Überfall stattgefunden. Zwei Männer rannten raus und haben den Tatort verlassen. Dann haben sie angefangen auf den Laden zu schießen. Ich habe versucht Beckett aus dem Weg zu schieben, aber sie wurde trotzdem getroffen. Als ich gesehen habe, dass sie zusammengebrochen ist, war ich gleich bei ihr. Blut strömte aus ihrem Bauch. Ich habe wirklich alles versucht um die Blutung zu stillen, aber es hörte nicht auf. Ich habe nach ihrem Handy gegriffen und den Notarzt gerufen. Ich habe auf die Wunde gedrückt, bis die Sanitäter kamen.", sagte Castle zu niemand bestimmten.

„Das war sehr gut, was du getan hast, Castle. Damit hast du ihr vermutlich das Leben gerettet.", sagte Lanie und legte ihre Hand auf Castle's Schulter. „Sie wird es schaffen. Keine Neuigkeiten sind normalerweise gute Zeichen."

~ CB ~ CB ~

"Familie von Katherine Beckett?", fragte ein Mann in OP-Kleidung.

„Das sind wir. Ihren Vater können wir leider nicht erreichen, aber wir sind auch ihre Familie.", erklärte Castle. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Es gibt gute Neuigkeiten. Sie hat die Operation überstanden und es sieht gut aus. Sie wird wieder ganz gesund werden. Wir gehen nicht davon aus, dass es Komplikationen geben wird. Die Kugel hat alle wichtigen Organe um wenige Millimeter verfehlt. Sie muss einen Schutzengel gehabt haben.", sagte der Arzt.

„Danke Doktor. Können wir sie sehen?"

„Wir bringen Sie gleich in ein Zimmer. Aber sie steht noch unter dem Narkosemittel und wird wahrscheinlich nicht reagieren. Aber sie können kurz zu ihr. Einzeln. Sie braucht viel Ruhe."

* * *

><p>AN: So, wie hat euch der erste Teil gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr davon. Zur Information, die Geschichte gibt es schon auf englisch auf der Seite .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hier ein neues Kapitel, ich hoffe, euch gefällt es.

Disclaimer steht bei Kapitel 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 2<strong>

Als Kate Beckett aufwachte, wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Aber wie wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber auf das Kopfkissen zurück, als sie einen schrecklichen Schmerz im Bauch spürte. Sie stöhnte auf.

„Nett, dass Sie wieder unter uns sind, Detektiv Beckett. Haben Sie Schmerzen?", fragte eine schwarzhaarige Frau.

„Ja, ich habe Schmerzen im Bauch. Wo bin ich und was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ich werde einen Arzt holen, der wird Ihnen alles erklären.", sagte die Schwester und verließ das Zimmer.

Kate schloss die Augen und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen ist. Kurz nachdem die Schwester gegangen war, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann in Weiß betrat das Zimmer.

„Detective Beckett, sind Sie wach?"

„Ja, ich bin wach. Können Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist?"

"Erst einmal, mein Name ist Doktor McLeod. Sie sind im New Presbyterian Hospital. Sie wurden bei einem Überfall angeschossen."

„Oh ja, ich erinnere mich. Wurde Castle auch verletzt?", fragte sie.

„Nein, Sie waren die einzige Verwundete. Wie ich schon gesagt habe, wurden Sie angeschossen, aber glücklicherweise hat die Kugel alle wichtigen Organe und ihr Kind nicht getroffen. Es sollte durch die Wunde zu keinen Komplikationen kommen. Ihr Partner hat eine wunderbare Arbeit mit der ersten Hilfe getan. Wir würden jetzt nicht diese Unterhaltung führen, wenn er keinen Druck auf die Wunde ausgeübt hätte. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen noch Schmerzen haben und ich würde Ihnen raten, sich nicht zu übernehmen. Nach Ihrer vollständigen Genesung werden sie noch für mindestens vier Wochen nur am Schreibtisch arbeiten."

Kate hörte dem Arzt zu, brauchte aber einige Minuten um die Neuigkeiten zu verdauen. Dann stolperte sie über etwas, dass er gesagt hatte. „Einen Augenblick. Haben Sie gerade etwas von einem Kind gesagt, dass nicht verletzt wurde? Das muss ein Fehler sein, da ich nicht schwanger bin."

„Die Blutergebnisse sagen etwas anderes und der Ultraschall zeigt, dass Sie ungefähr in der siebten Woche sind.", las Dr. McLeod aus der Krankenakte vor.

„Das muss ein Fehler sein. Ich bin auf keinen Fall schwanger. Können Sie die Tests noch einmal machen? Da muss Ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen sein."

„Natürlich können wir die Tests noch einmal machen. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass wir zu keinem anderen Ergebnis kommen werden. Ich habe den Ultraschall selbst durchgeführt und Sie sind ohne Zweifel schwanger. Tut mir Leid, dass Sie es auf diese Weise erfahren mussten. Ihre Freunde haben Sie besucht, als Sie noch geschlafen haben, aber sie mussten wieder zurück zur Arbeit. Nur Richard und Alexis Castle sind noch draußen und warten darauf, Sie zu sehen. Sind sie dafür bereit?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber ich sehe ihn lieber jetzt, als dass er die ganze Nacht hier wartet."

„Okay, ich werde Ihn reinschicken. Aber machen Sie es kurz, sie brauchen noch viel Ruhe."

„Danke Doktor. Und Sie werden die Tests noch einmal machen."

"Natürlich, und Sie werden sich ausruhen.", sagte Dr. McLeod, als er den Raum verließ. Kurz darauf kamen Rick und Alexis Castle in das Zimmer.

„Detective Beckett, wie geht es Ihnen? Die Ärzte wollten uns nicht sagen, wie es Ihnen geht.", sagte Alexis, als sie zu dem Bett ging und Kate vorsichtig umarmte.

„Danke Alexis und mir geht es gut. Die Kugel ging durch und hat nichts Wichtiges getroffen. Ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Aber ich muss mich wirklich bei deinem Vater dafür bedanken. Ich würde ohne ihn jetzt nicht mehr hier sein. Danke Castle."

"Immer doch, Beckett. Ich bin nur froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht. Das waren einige ziemlich furchteinflößende Momente, als du angeschossen wurdest. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich verlieren.", sagte Castle, der immer noch an der Tür stand.

„Im Moment gehe ich nirgendwo hin. Aber hoffentlich kann ich bald hier raus.", sagte Kate, die nicht glücklich darüber war im Krankenhaus zu sein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich entlassen, sobald du dafür fit genug bist. Immerhin bist du erst angeschossen wurden uns hast eine Menge Blut verloren. Und jetzt lassen wir dich allein. Ich bin mich sicher, du bist müde. Ich komme später wieder und bringe Abendessen mit. Schlaf gut, Kate.", sagte Castle und verließ mit Alexis das Zimmer.

Ohne etwas zu tun, blieb Kate nichts anderes über als zu schlafen. Und mit den Resten der Narkose war sie bald eingeschlafen.

**~ CB ~ CB ~**

Es begann mit einem Gute-Nacht-Kuss unter Freunden. Aber schon bald wurde der Kuss fordernder und sie gingen hoch in seine Wohnung. Sobald die Haustür geschlossen war, wurde der Kuss heftiger. Kate fühlte seine starken Hände, die ihren Rücken hinunter glitten und an ihrer Vorderseite wieder nach oben. Er begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen und Kate tat das gleiche mit seinem Hemd. Sie wollte einfach seine muskulöse Brust spüren, die sie schon lange bewunderte. Als das Hemd weg war, fuhr sie mit ihren Hände über seine Brust, immer weiter nach unten. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle Kleidungsstücke aus dem Weg waren, und die beiden übereinander her fielen. „Nein Kate, nicht so.", sagte er, als Kate ihre Beine um seine Hüfte schlang. „Okay, dann das Sofa. Bitte beeile dich, ich brauch dich.", sagte Kate.

**~ CB ~ CB ~**

Kate schreckte aus dem Schlaf auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Kurz darauf kam Castle mit einigen Tüten herein.

„Es tut mir Leid, Kate. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich hoffe du hast Hunger. Ich habe ein bisschen von allem gebracht. Italienisch, Chinesisch, Mexikanisch. Auf was hast du Appetit?", fragte Castle, als er alles auf den Tisch stellte.

„Castle, dass hättest du wirklich nicht machen müssen. Du weißt, hier im Krankenhaus gibt es auch Essen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke du willst gesund werden. Also, was willst du haben?", fragte Castle wieder.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dr. McLeod kam herein. „Miss Beckett, wie ich sehe haben Sie besuch. Wir haben die Testergebnisse zurückbekommen und sie sind wieder positiv. Wie ich gesagt habe."

„Danke Doktor. Ich habe die Vermutung, Ihnen glauben zu müssen. Wann kann ich hier raus?", fragte Beckett.

„Wenn ich Ihren Gesundheitszustand betrachte und den Umstand, dass Sie gerade erst angeschossen wurden, dann gehe ich von mindestens einer Woche Aufenthalt hier aus."

„Das ist ein Witz, nicht wahr? Ich kann keine Woche im Krankenhaus bleiben."

„Nun, Sie können das Krankenhaus jederzeit auf eigene Gefahr verlassen. Aber es wäre ratsam, wenn jemand bei Ihnen bleiben würde. Gibt es jemanden, der bei Ihnen bleiben kann?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich einige Tage bei Lanie bleiben kann.", sagte Kate.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Lanie muss morgen für einige Tage auf ein Seminar. Aber du kannst jederzeit im Loft bleiben. Alexis wird sich freuen."

"Doktor bitte. Sie wollen doch, dass ich gesund werde und glauben Sie, dass ich das bei ihm werde? Sie haben ihn doch gesehen.", sagte Kate.

"Nun, Miss Beckett. Auf der einen Seite sehe ich einen Mann, der wirklich um Sie besorgt ist und auf der anderen Seite sehe ich Sie, die in den nächsten Tagen viel Hilfe brauchen wird. Aber Sie können gerne hier im Krankenhaus bleiben. Der Service ist gut und dass Essen ist nicht ganz so schlecht. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung."

"Bitte Kate, du kannst nicht wirklich in Betracht ziehen freiwillig hier im Krankenhaus zu bleiben. Im Loft hast du dein eigenes Zimmer und du hast Alexis, die dir Gesellschaft leisten kann. Du weißt, dass sie dich mag und du ihr Vorbild ist. Und du bekommst Hausmannskost mindestens dreimal am Tag. Das hört sich doch so viel besser an, als hier im Krankenhaus zu bleiben.", flehte Castle sie an, da er sich wirklich gerne um sie kümmern würde.

„Okay, ich werde mitkommen, aber du lässt mich in Ruhe, wenn ich Zeit für mich brauche."

„Pfadfinderehrenwort.", schwor Castle und freute sich wie ein Kleinkind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hat damit jemand gerechnet? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weiter geht?**


End file.
